


Mistake on Repeat

by Nicxan



Category: Metroid Series
Genre: Gen, Nightmares, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 01:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20219377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicxan/pseuds/Nicxan
Summary: Adam dreamed about the day his brother died over and over again.It always left him exhausted.





	Mistake on Repeat

**Author's Note:**

> Writer's Month, day 12! The prompt is 'dreams'!  
I COULD'VE written Samus again but tbh I'm not mean enough to Adam so figured I would switch it up 8U

Adam rarely dreamed. When he managed to get to bed, his head hit the pillow and he usually fell asleep immediately. Sheer exhaustion was a blessing in disguise most of the time.  
  
Then, there were the nights where he had to make hard choices. The ones where he had to choose who lived, and who died. When he had to comfort the soldiers under his command, and remind them that this sacrifice _was_ for the greater good. He tossed and turned before falling asleep those nights.  
  
And that is when he dreamed of Ian.  
  
They were always so vivid. He could hear the chaos from their station, people running around, trying desperately to get things back under control. He could see Ian on the screen – sometimes, he had severe burn scars and looked almost unrecognizable. Sometimes, he looked just like how Adam remembered him. Either way, he looked over with a grin just as the ship he was on exploded.  
  
He heard Samus cry out in anguish every time. He heard her berate him, insult him, tell him that he should have let her at least _try_ to save him. That Ian’s blood was on _his _hands.  
  
She hadn’t said that in real life, of course. She would never – mutual respect aside, Samus had been too distraught to even lash out properly. But she said it here, where some part of his subconscious clearly believed it. Where he had been at fault, and that he could have done something, and that’s when he curled up in front of his troops and let himself cry –  
  
Adam then woke in a cold sweat, every time. He stared at the wall ahead of him, taking in shaky breaths, trying to ignore how his whole body had started to shiver.  
  
He couldn’t sleep for the rest of the night when he had that dream. Adam knew that no matter how hard he tried, either Samus’ voice continued to tell him he was the one who killed Ian, or he kept picturing Ian’s scarred, burned face against his will. Either would keep him awake. Shaken.  
  
He resigned himself to another exhausting morning.


End file.
